valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Alfons Auclair
, known as "Number 11", is a Squad 422 Scout. He was first revealed when he and Leila interrupted Edy and Homer's conversation on the official Valkyria Chronicles blog, and served along side her as a host of the Frontline Journal segment on the Valkyria Chronicles 3 website. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Alfons's blonde hair, somewhat pudgy figure, and pack of radio equipment make him instantly recognizable among the Nameless. As one might expect from the latter detail, he is one of the squad's premier scouts who can often be found out in the field reporting details of enemy movement back to Kurt. Having been a private detective before he was forced into the 422nd, Alfons still prides himself on his information gathering skills, knowing that knowledge is power in a very literal sense. Having even done some snooping around as to the past work of his squad-mates, he knows that everyone has done something they're not proud of, but doesn't hold it against them as long as it was with reason or remorse. However, he is sure to bring to light high crimes such as murder, extortion, and treason, that can run rampant in the highly entrenched Gallian nobility. At times Alfons will call his own efforts to right the wrongs in Gallia "immature," but he really wouldn't have it any other way. As a part of the 422nd, Alfons shares a unique relationship with Leila Peron, and often finds himself under threat of her whip. She finds his boasting and acting cool to be exemplary of what she want to "educate" out of the men of Europa, though her strikes seem to more often than not elicit a pleasant reaction from him. Being able to stand up to her punishment is exemplary of his uncommon physical fortitude, and some of the Nameless have surmised that he may be making himself a target to spare the rest of the squad Leila's wrath. 'Expanded Biography' Alfons was born as the second son of a respected noble family in Randgriz City. Unable to deal with a life of being restricted by old customs and traditions, Alfons abandoned his house to make a life for himself. After working as a private investigator, he enlisted in the militia. When it was discovered that Alfons had accessed personal information without the proper authorization, he was transferred to the penal military unit Nameless. Alfons has a cheerful and frank personality and is quite considerate of others. He enjoys taking on the role of the squad clown, and often jokes about his weight to relieve tense situations. He is always a gentleman when interacting with women and likes to spout cheesy, clichéd lines, but remains unable to impress the ladies for some reason. Alfons likes to refer to himself as "the falcon of Gallia", and seems to have developed a unique friendship with the haughty Leila. Alfons excels at speechcraft and puzzle solving, skills that he gained during his short career as an investigator. His investigative skills are so advanced that he has uncovered numerous dark secrets about Gallian nobles. After Nameless was disbanded, Alfons returned to his life as a private investigator, but he remains disappointed that he is unable to purge all of the evils that infest his beloved homeland. Max Stats Personal Potentials *'Gentleman' - Being near allies provides a boost in accuracy. *'Keen' - Accuracy may be raised if selected during the first two turns of a battle. *'Self-Conscious' - Taking interception fire may decrease evasion. *'Great Detective' - Accuracy and evasion may be boosted. Earned after completing the Extra Chapter The Gallian Hawk. Battle Potentials In Valkyria Chronicles 3, all characters share the same set of battle potentials for each and every unit classes. For the list of battle potentials, see Potentials in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Alfons makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a C monster card. As a C monster card, Alfons is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Illstorm. Quotes Squad Leader * Selection *俺の出番だな Attacking *スマートでいくぞ *華麗に決めるぜ Killing a foe *わるいな！ Enemy Sighted *そこか？ Team Attack * Personal Potentials * Battle Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid * Rescuing an Ally * HP Critical * Unconsciousness * Retreat * Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * References Trivia *Alfons's grounds for Namelessness was a transfer from the Gallian Militia to Nameless for breach of military regulations (unauthorized use of personnel information). Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters